mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (ang. Friendship Games – Igrzyska Przyjaźni) — nadchodzący trzeci film z serii Equestria Girls zapowiedziany oficjalnie na londyńskich targach zabawek w styczniu 2015, a wcześniej wspomniany na Twitterze przez reżysera Ishi Rudella. Premiera filmu zaplanowana jest na 26 września 2015. Opis W tytułowych Igrzyskach Przyjaźni Wondercolts staną naprzeciw Shadowbolts, mierząc się w różnych sportowych konkurencjach. Jedną z członkiń Shadowbolts okazuje się Twilight Sparkle, lecz nie ta, którą zdążyli poznać uczniowie Liceum Canterlot. Ciekawostki *Zabawki oraz relacje osób obecnych na targach sugerują następujące konkurencje: łucznictwo (Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle oraz Sour Sweet), jazda na wrotkach (Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Lemon Zest i Sunny Flare) oraz motocross (Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Indigo Zap i Sugarcoat). Jedna z wczesnych relacji mówiła także o hokeju, co nie zostało potwierdzone żadnym późniejszym źródłem. *Zabawki z serii ujawniły imiona nowych postaci: Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest oraz Sour Sweet. W mniejszym lub większym stopniu odbiegają one designem od postaci z filmu, między innymi Indigo Zap z niepasującymi kolorami pasemek. *Podobnie jak My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, także ta część będzie poprzedzona klipami promocyjnymi. *Drużyna Shadowbolts wystąpiła już wcześniej w komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony na 2013 rok od wydawnictwa IDW, gdzie grali w piłkę nożną przeciwko Wondercolts – drużyną z Liceum Canterlot. Wondercolts byli ponadto wspomniani w dwóch poprzednich filmach. *Wondercolts są wzorowani na drużynie Wonderbolts ze świata kucyków. Pełnią tam rolę grupy akrobatycznej oraz elitarnej gwardii Equestrii. Shadowbolts z kolei wzorowani są na kucykowej drużynie Shadowbolts. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy Shadowbolts ze świata kucyków istnieją – jedyny raz, gdy ich widzieliśmy, byli tak naprawdę iluzją Księżniczki Luny. Trailery 300px|mały Pierwszy trailer filmu został opublikowany 1 lipca 2015 na stronie USA TODAY. Poznajemy w nim wygląd Crystal Preparatory Academy (Kryształowe liceum przygotowawcze) oraz ich uczniów, w tym ludzką Twilight Sparkle (nieśmiałą i niemającą najwyraźniej żadnych przyjaciół). Dowiadujemy się, że w Liceum Canterlot mają miejsce jakieś dziwne przypływy magii, z którymi może mieć coś wspólnego dziwny amulet Twilight Sparkle. mały|300px Drugi trailer był pokazywany na San Diego Comic-Con w 2015 roku, a oficjalną premierę w internecie miał 16 lipca 2015 na oficjalnym fanpage'u My Little Pony. Zawiera on kwestie z filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Skupia się głównie na Twilight Sparkle z Crystal Prep. Poznajemy też ludzką wersję Cadance. Klipy promocyjne Podobnie jak było w przypadku poprzedniej części filmu, także i Friendship Games jet promowane osobnymi klipami promocyjnymi. O ile nie wspomniano inaczej, wszystkie po raz pierwszy opublikowano na facebookowym fanpage'u My Little Pony, a w wersji polskiej na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTubie. Sedno magii 300px Pierwszy klip pt. Sedno magii (w org. The Science of Magic) został opublikowany 1 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji polskiej 11 sierpnia 2015. Opowiada o próbach odkrycia przez Sunset Shimmer zasad funkcjonowania magii w świecie ludzi. Dziewczyny z Rainbooms grają na instrumentach, przemieniając się przy tym w kucykowe hybrydy. Czasem jednak życie naukowca jest ciężkie; zwłaszcza takiego, który igra z tajemniczymi mocami. Pinkie Spy 300px Drugi klip wyciekł najpierw w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a dwa dni później pojawił się w języku angielskim. Przedstawia sytuację, gdy Rainbow Dash próbuje odkryć strategię Crystal Prep, liceum, z którym konkuruje Liceum Canterlot w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Niestety przeszkadza jej Pinkie Pie, która chcąc pomóc w szpiegowaniu rywali, tylko” przeszkadza przyjaciółce. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games 300px Trzeci klip, podobnie jak poprzedni, wyciekł w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji angielskiej pojawił 15 sierpnia 2015. Lyra oraz Bon Bon, dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze, rywalizują, by dostać się do Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Ich pojedynek jest bardzo zażarty. Photo Finished 300px Czwarty klip także wyciekł po hiszpańsku 6 sierpnia 2015, po angielsku pojawiając się dopiero 22 sierpnia 2015. Wicedyrektor Luna prosi Photo Finish o zrobienie kilku zdjęć do kroniki. Fotografce najwyraźniej obce są pojęcia „przestrzeni osobistej” i „proszenia o zgody, jednak prawdziwa sztuka wymaga czasem poświęceń. Día Inaugural 300px Kolejny klip wyciekł jak dotąd wyłącznie w wersji hiszpańskiej 6 sierpnia 2015. Flash Sentry oraz dwóch jego kolegów mają za zadanie przygotować baner na powitanie drużyny Shadowbolts w Liceum Canterlot. Każdy z nich ma swoją własną wizję. Końcowy rezultat jest zaskoczeniem dla każdego, w tym samych autorów. Źródła *Wątek na forum UK of Equestria *Artykuł "Equestria Girls Friendship Games Dolls Listed on Amazon" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Artykuł "London Toy Fair 2015 Rumours" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Opakowania zabawek od Kendrah Smith *Szkicownik wraz z informacją na temat jego pochodzenia *Filmik pokazujący zdjęcia z londyńskich targów zabawek – między innymi motocykl Equestria Girls *Doniesienia fanowskiego serwisu Derpy News z nowojorskich targów zabawek o klipach promocyjnych i oficjalnym terminie premiery *Prezentacja stoisk Hasbro na nowojorskich targach zabawek *Zapowiedź w serwisie USA TODAY wraz z pierwszym trailerem i datą premiery *Ujawnienie scenarzysty *Sklep Amazonu z filmem wraz z informacją o długości filmu Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe